Cylene Master of Masks
Cylene CR 7 Cylene born to a Nymph and a dashing Grey Elvin warrior was left on the door step of a blind old witch. Brought up to understand the forces of magic and without knowing her heritage she set out in her late teen years to explore. Finding only indifference, lust and greed at her appearance she hid behind cowls and cloaks and eventually masks, taking up service with a roving band of Bards and actors she became known by her stage name "Cylene the masked voice of an angel". Her melodic voice is second only to her inhuman beauty. Female Grey Elf Half Nymph Bard 1/Master of Masks 7 CG Medium Humanoid Fey(Elf) Init +5; Senses Listen +10, Spot +13 Languages Common, Elvish, Draconic, Sylvan ---- AC 21, touch 17, flat-footed 16 (+5 Dex, Leather +2, Ring of Prot+2) hp 56 (1d6+1(Bard) 7d6+7 (Master of Masks)) Immune magical sleep effects Fort +3, Ref +12, Will +10 ---- Speed 30 ft. (6 squares), base movement 30 ft. Melee +3/+3 (1d6+3, +1 Collapsing Crescent Fan; 1d6+2, +1 Collapsing Crescent Fan) or Melee +3 (1d10+5, +2 Katana) or Ranged +1/+1 (2d6+1, +1 Pistol, Flintlock; 2d6+1, +1 Pistol, Flintlock) or Ranged +5 (1d4+2, Boomerang, Masterwork) With Gladiator mask: Melee +10/+10 (1d6+6, +1 Collapsing Crescent Fan; 1d6+5, +1 Collapsing Crescent Fan) or Melee +10 (1d10+8, +2 Katana) or Ranged +8/+8 (2d6+4, +1 Pistol, Flintlock; 2d6+4, +1 Pistol, Flintlock) or Ranged +12 (1d4+5, Boomerang, Masterwork) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +5; Grp +5 Atk Options Spells, Blinding Beauty, Dragon Breath (mask) Combat Gear +1 Pistol, Flintlock (2) ; +2 Katana; Boomerang, Masterwork; +1 Collapsing Crescent Fan (2) ---- Class Spells (CL 4th; base DC 17; cast 3/4/2 per day): 2nd—''Hold Person'', Suggestion", 1st—''Charm Person, Identify, Sleep, 0—"Detect Magic", "Know Direction", "Light", "Mage Hand", "Message", "Open/Close"; † Already Cast ---- Abilities STR 15, DEX 20, CON 12, INT 14, WIS 16, CHA 24. SQ: free search chk for concealed/secret doors, Low-light Vision, +2 Saves vs. Enchantment Spells and Effects; Feats: Armor Proficiency: light, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Two-Weapon Fighting, Versatile Performer, Weapon Finesse. Skills Concentration +12, Disguise +18, Heal +7, Hide +9, Jump +6, Listen +10, Move Silently +11, Perform (Act) +8, Perform (Sing) +18, Search +4, Sleight of Hand +7, Spellcraft +12, Spot +13. Possessions combat gear plus. +2 Leather Armor, Ring of Protection +2 ---- Notes: Awesome Beauty – any Humanoid within 30’ who looks at the Half-Nymph is Shaken (WillNeg, DC 19) for 1minute. Continued looking results in additional saves, the failure of which resets the duration. The Half-Nymph can suppress or resume this ability as a Free Action. This is a mindfear effect. (**Shaken: A shaken character takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Shaken is a less severe state of fear than frightened or panicked**.) 7thlevel Master of the Masks knows up to 6 masks. Sylene uses the following:Archmage, Assassin, Demon, Dragon, Gladiator, High Priest Dragon Mask: 6d8 points of damage x3 a day, DC24 Reflex for half Archmage Mask: 1xday: charm person(DC18), dancing lights, detect magic, and magic missile (4d4dam). invisibility and scorching ray(4d6dam 2rays) ; lightning bolt(DC20, 7d6dam) and slow(DC20) Assassin Mask: sneak attack damage 3d6, Skills when wearing mask: Hide 15; Move Silently 16 Gladiator Mask: +3 to hit +3 to damage with all weapons, proficiency in all Martial and Exotic Weapons. High Priest Mask:1xday : bless, cure light wounds(1d8+5), protection from evil, and sanctuary(DC18). aid and lesser restoration; cure serious wounds (3d8+7) and remove curse; Demon Mask: 1xday, summon monster III, summon monster IV, summon monster V as a spell-like ability, only to summon creatures of chaotic evil alignment. Summon monster III: Fiendish crocodile CE Dretch (demon) CE Fiendish snake, Large viper CE Fiendish wolverine CE Summon monster IV: Fiendish monstrous spider, Large CE Fiendish snake, Huge viper CE Howler CE Summon monster V: Fiendish dire wolverine CE Fiendish giant crocodile CE Fiendish tiger CE ---- Category:CR 7 Category:Master of Masks Category:Bard Category:Elf Category:Nymph Category:Complete Scoundrel ----